


Forever, My Doll

by Percivianne



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, It do be steamy, Kinda OOC i apologize, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Triumphant Wilson and Forlorn Willow, banging, no beta we die like men, this was done for fun, written in the middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percivianne/pseuds/Percivianne
Summary: It scared the Triumphant a bit, the effect she has on him. How she can drive him insane, make him addicted to her, make him crave her touch all over his body. Those pouty, soft pink lips of hers, her enchanting eyes, her sweet taste.He loved her, all of her. From her head to the tips of her toes. He loved his doll, his lovely, eternally beautiful doll.He held her face in his hand, forcing her to look up at him. Her eyes were clouded with want, want for him, her lips parted. The silk robe she wore was untidy, exposing her pale skin.He couldn't resist.
Relationships: Willow/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Kudos: 13





	Forever, My Doll

“Instead of those notes,” She chuckled seductively, lying on his desk as she spread her legs. “How about you do me, Science boy?”

Wilson's breathing hitched, his heart was beating out of his chest. He felt his face burn as red as the vest he used to wear.

He instinctively gulped at the feeling of his pants feeling a bit tighter than they were only a few moments ago, his body shook a bit. He instinctively inched closer to her, shaking off his lab coat.

His hands found their way to her stockinged legs, rubbing her up and down through the dark fabric.

They've done this before, all ending in breathless whispers of sweet nothings, promises and declarations. All ending with her pretty little self sore and his lips on hers.

It scared the Triumphant a bit, the effect she has on him. How she can drive him insane, make him addicted to her, make him crave her touch all over his body. Those pouty, soft pink lips of hers, her enchanting eyes, her sweet taste.

He loved her, all of her. From her head to the tips of her toes. He loved his doll, his lovely, eternally beautiful doll.

He held her face in his hand, forcing her to look up at him. Her eyes were clouded with want, want for him, her lips parted. The silk robe she wore was untidy, exposing her pale skin.

He couldn't resist.

He kissed her, roughly. Her arms tangled around his neck, pulling him as close as she could, deepening the kiss. He smirked into the kiss, his hands wandering up the short silk robe.

“What's a doll like you doing,” he muttered into the kiss as he groped at her breasts, emitting a moan from the doll. “Walking around, and tasting like pomegranates?”

He moved from her lips, to her jawbone to the crook of her neck. He bit and sucked, leaving little marks of ownership. ‘She is mine,’ he repeated, finding the sweet spot of her neck and abusing it, moans escaping her sweet lips.

  
  


‘She will be mine, forever.’ 

  
  


He bit her, drawing blood. She winced a bit, digging her nails into his clothed back as he licked the wound, like a cat. The sweet metallic taste of her blood lingering in his mouth.

‘Delicious.’

He growled, pulling her into another heated, hungry kiss, immediately inserting his tongue into her mouth, fighting for dominance with her own.

Her legs wrapped around him, grinding. Craving friction, craving him. He grunted, unbuckling his pants without his lips leaving the company of hers. Shadows manifested, spreading her legs and tearing her underwear for him,

He pulled away, a single string of saliva hanging between them. If her eyes were clouded before, they were a storm now. She moaned, keeping eye contact as she let her hand wander to her womanhood.

She moaned his name, her fingers slick with her fluids, inserting and retracting her digits. 

He could only glare hungrily, his hard on getting almost impossibly harder. She was playing with herself, his name on her lips as the want and need for him was desperate in her voice.

He snapped his fingers, shadows manifesting once more to hold her arms above her head.

“Love,” He whispered hungrily into her ear, a yelp escaping her as he shoved his entirety into her. “You don't need to imagine,” 

  
  


“When I'm right here.”

He exited her, she mewled at the split second of emptiness before a loud, drawn out, high pitched moan escaped her lips.

All seven inches of him were inside her, her walls tight against his manhood. He growled loudly, penetrating her. Thrusting his hips against hers as moans escaped her pretty little mouth.

“W-Wilson!!!” She moaned, his dick penetrating her insides. Unexplainable pleasure flooding her mind. “Ha-Harder, Master!!!”

  
  


His lips twitched into a wicked grin, his hands, once tight around her love handles, now at her neck, choking her.

“Who do you belong to?!” He asked as he thrusted hard. “Who owns you, Dollface?”

“Y-You!!” She moaned out, her insides tightening as her rhythm against him grew even more needy. “W-Wilson is m-my-- Ah~! Ma-Master!!!”

“That's right, Darling~” He drawled, his pumps as needy as hers, he knew their orgasms were close. “You're Mine!”

“I-I'm Y-YoURSS!!” She screamed, her walls gripping him. His lips capturing hers in a now passionate kiss, the shadows disappearing.

Her legs lay limp on the table, twitching somewhat. Her vagina oozing of his semen, she smiled crookedly at him.

“D-Daddy, I-I'm yo-yours~”

He smiled, kissing her once more. “Of course you are, Darling.”

“I love you,” she sighed. “And I'll love you forever.”

“I love you too,” He replied, draping his lab coat over her shivering figure. “And I'll love you,”

“Forever.” He stated with a kiss on her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at like, what? 12am? ehheheheheh  
> written on a whim but still,  
> ;) hope ya enjoyed


End file.
